The Unexpected Guest
by JapaneseAnimeChic
Summary: * UNDER RECONSTRUCTION* This story is about how the Bennett girls take care of themselves while Mr. and Mrs. Bennett are stuck in town unable to leave because of a blizzard. But what happens when a unexpected guest knocks on their door in the middle of a blizzard . Rated T just to be safe. This is my first story I've ever written so please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pride and Prejudice ! I am only borrowing the characters! The only thing I am claiming is mine is this story.

It was a cold winter morning of November at the Bennett household. All the sisters were cuddled together with blankets in the sitting room by the fireplace trying to keep warm. While Mrs. and Mr. Bennett were in town buying extra food and supplies, Jane was in charge of the household.

While at the house...  
About eight a.m. Lydia started whining... "Its so boring just sitting here looking at the fire don't you think Kitty . Why don't we go outside its can't be any colder in here than outside!"

No! said Jane ," we must stay inside a snow storm is coming very quickly. If we go out we might get caught in the snow storm.

Mother and father will be back soon." Then Kitty started in "Jane please! "

Jane glared and said " NO! we must stay put and that is final."

Lydia and Kitty finally gave up and snuggled back into the blankets and went to sleep.

In the store in town..

Mrs. Bennett was rushing to Mr. Bennett warning him that it has gotten worse outside the snow is starting to fall and the skies are grey!"

Just when Mrs. Bennett had finished her sentence they snow started to fall hard and it quickly turned into a blizzard in minutes.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett looked at each other in distraught. They were trapped in town and there was no going home tonight. it was too dangerous to go out in that blizzard . The snow was already too high for a carriage to go though and the temperature was dropping fast.

Mrs. Bennett had a frightened look on her face as she saw the snow rising fast. Mr. Bennett looked at his wife and said we will have to stay the night in town. Mrs. Bennett looked at her husband and said we must find a way home! Mr. Bennett shook his head saying it was . Bennett started crying saying that she didn't want to abandon them in a blizzard all alone . Mrs . Bennett sobbed more because there were no maids at all at the house because Mr. Bennett let them go to their families for a couple of days.

Mr. Bennett tried to calm is wife by saying that Lizzy and Jane can take care of things while they were gone. . But Mrs . Bennett just wouldn't stop crying and saying they couldn't just leave them there to fend for . Bennett simply said they will be ok and they can take care of themselves. And now we need to take care of ourselves. So lets go get a room at the inn, come on dear lets go.

Mrs. Bennett whined at her husband once more before realizing he was right. They needed to seek shelter.

At the house...  
Lizzy was worried , it had been a long time since mother and father left. They left at six a.m. and now it's two p.m. Lizzy looked out the window and saw white snow everywhere. She pulled down the drapes and went to wake up Jane... Lizzy went over to Jane and politely nudged her to wake up.

When Jane woke up, she saw the worry in Lizzie's eyes. Jane asked Lizzy what was wrong ?" Lizzy took Jane's arm and whispered " come on we need to talk." Jane got up and they tip toed out of the living room to the kitchen being careful not to wake up Lydia and Kitty.

Finally Jane asked the question she had been wanting to know, what is the matter? .. Lizzy whispered Jane, mother and father haven't come back.

Jane whispered to her yes they will Lizzy they just probably got stuck talking to some neighbors.

Lizzy raised her voice a bit and said JANE it's all ready two thirty ; It only takes thirty mins to get to town by carriage! They have been gone a long time.

Jane shushed Lizzy and said they will be back soon. Then Lizzy took Jane's arm dragged her to the nearest window and said " look Jane even I know they can't make it though that . "When Jane looked outside it was dark with snow pounding down on the ground.

Then Jane said " When it slacks up they will come.

"Right after she said that she heard something pounding all over the house... It was hail. Jane looked at Lizzy who I had a I told you face on. Lizzy glared at her sister and said see I told you! .

"Now there is no way mother and father can get home with snow and hail falling that hard, We are on our own." Jane looked at Lizzy the said Ok ok ok I get it Lizzy you were right .

*screams from Kitty and Lydia *  
Lizzy and Jane ran to comfort their sisters while the hail banged on the roof.  
What will happen next will Lizzy and Jane be able to pull though until Mrs. and Mr. Bennett get back?

How long will they be trapped inside the house?  
Sorry if it might have been a little boring but I needed to get the story line down first. I promise it will get better in the next chapters!

Please try to be nice this is my first story! So review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own pride and prejudice . I am just borrowing the characters.

So I hope you like this chapter. I've worked very hard on it! Please review! I really want to know if you guys like this story.

In town at the inn-

Mrs. Bennett started whining to Mr. Bennett that they must try to find a way to their daughters somehow.

Mr. Bennett sighed and said to come to bed.

But Mrs . Bennett wouldn't leave it alone saying they are all alone and probably scared half to death. Mr. Bennett had had enough and yelled My DEAR PLEASE CALM DOWN AND COME TO BED!

Mrs. Bennett finally calmed down a little and went to bed. And Mr. Bennett yelled thank you Lord for peace at last!

The next morning at the house...

Lizzy woke up first and when to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. She went into the pantry and looked at what they had to eat. Lizzy found some bread and made a fire to toast some bread for breakfast. Everyone was asleep until they smelled fresh bread being toasted on the cracking fire.

Before Lizzy knew it all of her sisters were hovered around her with a hungry stomach aching for something to eat. After her younger sisters had eaten .

Jane and Lizzy ate in silence until Lizzy said that she didn't think this blizzard is going to let up and was thinking they are going to be in this house for a while.

She looked at Lizzy with concern in her eyes. Jane asked , how much food do we have?

Lizzy gave an estimate on how much they had and it was about 4 days worth if they rationed it out.  
Jane didn't know how long they were going to be stuck in this blizzard. She didn't know if they were going to have enough food to last them through the whole blizzard. While Jane was contemplating on how to ration out the rest of the food ..

Lizzy was looking out the window to see how bad the blizzard was... She sighed it was getting worse by the minute.

Suddenly, Lizzy grabbed Jane's arm saying that we needed to talk to Lydia and Kitty about the situation we are in.

When they walked in the setting room they found Lydia laughing with Kitty about how the boys flirt with her. Jane and Lizzy rolled their eyes in disapproval of their conversation topic. Finally Jane had got their attention and told them what they were in for. Everyone was depressed. They didn't know how long this blizzard would last.

In the woods near the Bennett house there was someone that went for a walk yesterday and got caught in the storm last night. After walking all day in the blizzard, he sat down at a tree thinking that he was freezing to death, starving , and had a broken leg from tripping over a log in the dark last night.

He was about to give up hope but then he saw a light and it was not any light it was a house. He got up as fast as he could and hobbled to the house. When he reached the door he fell down.

Inside the house..

Jane was making a small pot of potato soup for dinner and a little loaf of bread. They all had sat down around the fireplace and ate their soup quietly .

All of the sudden Lizzy heard a noise. Then she thought maybe someone's at the door... Then she thought she was going crazy because there is a blizzard outside no one would at the door in a blizzard.

After dinner Lydia and Kitty cleaned the dishes. It was about nine pm , when Lizzy heard a loud knock on the door.

This time Lizzy knew there was someone at the door. Everyone looked at each other wondering if they should open it. Then Lizzy all the sudden grabbed the musket above the mantle of the fireplace.

Jane all the sudden screamed LIZZY! That is unladylike . Ladies never should load a gun and fight like a man! While loading the musket Lizzy said to Jane we are by ourselves and we don't know who is at the door and dont worry i know how to shoot a musket .

Jane was still a little uneasy with Lizzy knowing how to load and shoot a musket. This is unladylike Lizzy this is a man's job.

Well Jane , if there is a man here that I don't know about that can defend us please tell me where he is and I will give him the musket. Jane glared at Lizzy. Lizzy went to the door with musket in hand and opened the door.  
Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own pride and prejudice .. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it , please review to tell me what you think.

At the house...

Lizzy opened the door and she looked around and saw no one just blackness. But then something grabbed her foot, Lizzy looked down slowly and saw a man. She screamed for Jane to come help this man into the house. He was frozen to the bone.

Lizzy and Jane dragged the man to the fireplace put several blankets on him and started to rub his hands, arms, and legs. Jane told Lydia to go boil some water.

About five minutes later Lydia came back with a bowl of warm water and cloths. The man was trying to speak but he couldn't his teeth were chattering so much and he was shaking all over.

Lizzy calmed him and told him to not talk because he needed to save his strength. Jane took a cloth and dipped it in the warm water and started to thaw his fingers.

Lizzy told Lydia and Kitty to go up stairs because they were in the way. When the Lydia and Kitty went upstairs.

Jane asked the man who he was and how long was he out there. The man tried to reply but he still couldn't because his face was half frozen.

Lizzy took a cloth and dipped it into the warm water and started to wipe his face with warm water gradually warming his body.

After about fifteen minutes she called Lydia to come and help her with his boots. When Lydia and Lizzy got the boots off she started to rub this feet to get the warmth back into them . While she was rubbing his feet she noticed a lump on his leg. She quickly wrapped warm cloths around his feet and went to that lump she saw a couple minutes ago. When she touched it he groaned loudly.

Jane looked at Lizzy and took her place and tore a whole his breeches where the lump was. Then when she examined it she looked at Lizzy .

Lizzy asked what was wrong . Jane just said look for yourself . She examined it . His leg was broken and it needed to be set.

Jane called for Lydia and Kitty they came and she said boil some water and get some more cloth , some ointments, and get the brandy.

Lydia gasped but that's fathers brandy. Jane screamed do as I told you to do now! Lydia had never seen Jane like this so ran to the kitchen to boil water and get the supplies. Lizzy was looking at the man and was thinking this guy looked familiar. Then she moved some hair from his face and gasped. It was Mr. Darcy!

All the sudden Lizzy took Jane's shaking hand and pulled her to a corner. Jane asked what was the matter and Lizzy said that was Mr. Darcy ! *Jane gasped *

Well Mr. Darcy or not he has a broken leg and we need to clean it and set his leg, said Jane . Lizzy rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the brandy and sat in front of Mr. Darcy .

He gave her a weird look as she gave him the bottle of brandy to drink. She told him to drink it all... When he had finished the bottle .

Lydia and Kitty put the cloths , ointments , boiling water, and a homemade leg brace beside . When they had done this Jane told Lizzy ,Lydia , and Kitty to hold down him while she cleaned and sat his leg.

Just before starting, Lizzy made him lay down flat on the floor . She told Lydia to hold down Mr. Darcy's right side and told Kitty to hold down his injured left leg for Jane to work on. Lizzy put his head in her lap and put a large piece of jerky in his mouth to bite down on .

As Jane cleaned his wound and as he flinched and groaned with pain. Lizzy kept Mr. Darcy on her lap whispering in his ear I'm sorry every time he was in pain.

When the cleaning was done she had to set his bone back into its place. Jane said they were going to have to hold him still while she set it in place. He screamed in pain as she started to set it. Lydia and Kitty had to pretty much sit on Mr. Darcy to keep him from moving. After an hour and a half of hearing Mr. Darcy scream in pain it was finally done .

Everyone was exhausted and ready to go to bed. Lydia,Kitty, and Jane went to bed immediately after it was all done. Lizzy stayed up to take care of ... She went to the kitchen and got a little bowl of potato soup left from dinner and took it to Mr. Darcy.

He was really weak now and he needed food to keep up the remainder of his strength . She sat him up and spoon fed him the potato soup and gave him some medicine to ease the pain. When he got done with his soup.

She took some blankets and wrapped them around him to keep him warm. Then she laid him back down flat on the floor and watched him drift off to sleep. When he did fall asleep Lizzy took another blanket and wrapped herself with it and went to sleep not far away from him. Just incase he needed her in the middle of the night.

Please review tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own pride and prejudice. I'm just borrowing the characters.

I worked really hard on this chapter I hope you like it.

At the house...  
Mr. Darcy was just waking up when he realized that he was not home. He was in a house that he didn't know where on earth was. All he remembered was going to out to take a walk before the storm came cause he knew he would be stuck in a house for a while so he went for a short walk and of course he got lost and couldn't find his way back...

Then he realized something why does his head feel like its going to explode and why does my left leg feel extremely sore. He wanted to sit up and look at his surroundings but he couldn't he was too weak

. Then all the sudden there was a familiar face that came into view. She helped him sit up and gave him some tea to help his head.

Mr. Darcy looked up at Lizzy and was puzzled. He just couldn't place where he had seen her before. Then it hit him the ball! Yes now I remember her name is Elizabeth Bennett. But what on earth am I doing here!

His train of thought was shattered when Lizzy asked how he was doing. He stared at her then asked her how he had got here. Lizzy said she didn't know and that he just showed up at their doorstep half frozen.

All the sudden his eyes grew big once she pulled the blanket off his left leg to examine it. When she laid her hand on his leg to get a better look to see if it was healing right.

Mr. Darcy puffed out his chest and said she had no authority to touch him like this. Lizzy just laughed and said Mr. Darcy I'm afraid is it a little too late for that .

Mr. Darcy jerked back in shock at that response. And asked why do you say that?

Lizzy just plain stated her sisters and her cleaned and set his broken leg back into place. And not to mention that they held him down for an hour so her sister could set his leg. You were still very strong Mr. Darcy even though you were so weak.

His eyes widened and gasped you did what! Lizzy giggled and simply replied yes Mr. Darcy your leg is broken. Mr. Darcy looked down at his leg in disbelief and tried to stand up .

But Lizzy took ahold of his shoulders and pushed him back down saying Mr. Darcy you are too weak to stand up! He knew that he was too weak to stand but he just didn't want to admit it. Lizzy giggled and said in a motherly tone , now Mr. Darcy if you stay put and swallow your pride and don't try to be all manly and get up by yourself. I will bring you some breakfast.

He raised his eyebrow and then crossed his arms and said fine Miss. Elizabeth I will stay put.

She thought she should tease him and said in a motherly tone , good boy I'll be right back then.. He glared at her.

About ten minutes later Lizzy came back with some hot oatmeal for Mr. Darcy. She sat beside him and was about to spoon feed him.

When he said that he could feed himself and that he was not a baby. Lizzy snickered a little and said oh yeah sure.. when you start to act like a man then I will treat you like a man.. Then she put the spoon to his lips to eat ...

He wouldn't eat it he just glared at her. Finally Lizzy said alright here's the deal if you can take hold of my hand and grip it you can feed yourself . If you can't I going to feed you deal. He glared and said deal. She held out her hand for him to grip.

It turned out that Mr. Darcy couldn't even grip her hand he was too weak. Lizzy ,trying very hard not to laugh at him when he lost the deal, said ok Mr. Darcy remember our agreement. Now open your mouth so I can feed you.

He sighed and opened his mouth for Lizzy to spoon feed him. Which he was not happy about at all. This was an abomination to his manhood , he couldn't even feed himself ! How pitiful! No one shall ever hear of Fitzwilliam Darcy being spoon feed like a baby.

All the sudden his thoughts were interrupted by Lizzy making sounds while feeding him. Mr. Darcy just glared at her and said very funny Miss. Elisabeth very funny. Lizzy just died laughing and said that she couldn't resist.

When he was done with his oatmeal. Lizzy took his dishes back into the kitchen and came back with some medicine and a spoon . She knelt before him and poured medicine into the spoon to offer it to him for the pain.

Mr. Darcy looked at the spoon and turned his head like a child refusing to eat his vegetables.

Lizzy slightly laughed saying now Mr. Darcy the only way you are going to get better is to drink it.

He glared at her and said Miss. Elizabeth I think I am perfectly fine , there is no need for medicine.

Lizzy sighed, saying now Mr. Darcy let me be the judge of your health and I say you are not well.

Mr. Darcy interrupted saying that it was his body and he thought that he was the better one to judge if he was well or not.

Lizzy replied in a motherly tone, now Mr. Darcy you going to take this medicine forcefully or freely I don't care which its going to be but your going to take it. Is that clear? He glared at her, then turned his head .

Lizzy just said ok Mr. Darcy were going to do it the hard way then

. Mr. Darcy blurted out you can't make me . Lizzy on the other hand excepted the challenge.

Before Mr. Darcy could say any more Lizzy swung her leg over until it was on the other side of him sat on top of Mr. Darcy's lap. He is eyes widened at the position they were in. Before Mr. Darcy could say another word on how improper this was. She turned his head and opened his mouth and slipped that confounded spoon with medicine down his throat and swung her leg backwards and sat back down beside him blushing hard with a grin on her face.

Mr. Darcy just sat there stunned at what had just happened a moment ago and wondered how on earth did she do that.

Lizzy apologized to him with a smile , saying I told you I would force feed it to you.

He glared at her. She just laughed and said he was a horrible patient. He flinched at her remark and said well.

Then Lizzy interrupted saying , Mr. Darcy I don't think having to fight you about everything is being a good patient. He just sat there with his mouth open in shock of what she was accusing him of.

Until Jane walked in with her sisters. Jane was raised her eyebrow suspiciously at Lizzy when she saw how close she was to Mr. Darcy. When Lizzy noticed why her sister was giving her a suspicious look she quickly got up from her place by Mr. Darcy to go heat up the oatmeal that she had made earlier.

In town-  
Mrs. Bennett was in the inn contemplating on how to get back to the house alive while Mr. Bennett was downstairs seeing how bad the blizzard was and to see if it was safe to leave.

When Mr. Bennett came back he said to his wife that there was no way they could get home . This blizzard was here to stay a while.

When Mrs. Bennett heard the news she wept.

Trying to comfort his wife Mr. Bennett said that at least Mary was safe in London studying to be a musician. That made Mrs. Bennett cry even more because she hasn't seen Mary for a year now.

Mrs. Bennett then started in again about the servants and how he gave them two days off to go to their families .

Mr. Bennett sighed and said that everyone even servants needs days off sometimes.

Mrs. Bennett just wept and said but all of them! Really Mr. Bennett all of them!.

Mr Bennett just replied saying that it was good to let the servants go and spend time with their families and that we could manage to run the house for a couple of days.

Mrs . Bennett just said but we aren't there to run it

. Mr. Bennett just sighed and said that he trusted Jane, Lizzy , Lydia , and Kitty to run the house while they were gone. They are not little anymore they are almost grown women. If they can't take care of themselves now without us how would they take care of themselves when we're gone.

Mrs. Bennett sighed and looked at Mr. Bennett and knew he was right they could take care of themselves. But in Mrs. Bennett's eyes she still saw Jane, Lizzy , Lydia , and Kitty as little girls still not able to reach to kitchen table yet. She didn't want her girls to grow up, she wanted them to stay her little girls forever.

At the house...  
After breakfast , Lizzy knew she needed to change Mr. Darcy bloody bandages and put clean ones on. But everyone knows he would probably to put up a fight once again.

Nevertheless, Lizzy was going to prove to Mr. Darcy she was more stubborn than he was and she was not going to back down. She then quickly gathered up strips of cloth, and ointment and went into the living room. When Lizzy walked in with strips of cloth and ointment and set them down in front of Mr. Darcy , he knew what he was in for now.

She knelt down in front of Mr. Darcy and flipped the blanket back so she could replace bloody bandages with new ones.

But Mr. Darcy started in again saying he was perfectly able to take care of himself. Lizzy just ignored him and kept removing the bloody bandages as if he didn't say anything.

That had made him furious! He suddenly lashed out, Miss. Elizabeth I can take care of myself, so please leave my leg alone...

Lizzy had just gotten all the bloody bandages off and was about to rub ointment on his leg. She opened the jar and took some ointment in her hand was about to spread it over the wound when Mr. Darcy started in again.

Miss. Elizabeth please I can take care if myself.

Lizzy, trying very hard not to laugh, said Mr. Darcy is there a reason why you don't want me to rub this ointment on your leg.

Mr. Darcy stuttering said well.. Ummm .. Yes.. Well no.. Just do it and get it over with.

Lizzy did as she was told and put the ointment on Mr. Darcy and started to rub it into his skin ,which made him very very uncomfortable. When Lizzy had rubbed the ointment in, she grabbed the strips of cloth and started to wrap them around his leg. When she got finished.

She teased him by saying that wasn't so bad was it Mr. Darcy.

He just glared at her... Lizzy took the bloody bandages away and threw them into a bin for them to be washed later.

Jane came over to Lizzy asking her how was Mr. Darcy's leg.

Lizzy whispered to her sister that he was healing fine and that he had gotten well enough that his attitude had come back.

Lydia and Kitty came into the kitchen whining saying they were so bored. Jane giggled saying oh really well that problem is easy to fix. Then Jane took Lydia and Kitty's hand and brought them to the fireplace .

Jane then put knitting sticks and yarn in their hands and said there now you have something to do. We can all knit by the fire and also keep Mr. Darcy company at the same time.

I'm sorry if it was hard to read . I hope its a little easier now . If you guys think its easier to read I'll redo the whole story so far then just review too tell me if is ... And just for everyone to know I trying to make Mr. Bennett a nice person and giving his servants a couple days off.

Please review !


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own pride and prejudice. All I own is this story but not the characters.

I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Hope I can exceed your expectations.

At the house...  
While Lizzy, Jane , Lydia ,and Kitty were knitting, Mr. Darcy was thinking about Lizzy.

Why has she been caring for me like I was her brother? Why has she been treating with so much compassion? I thought she hated me because of the way she acted around me. Was I wrong? Does she have feelings for me? I have never in all my years have been treated with so much care as she has given. Is Miss. Elizabeth harshness softening?

All the sudden this thoughts were interrupted by a soft sweet voice.

Mr. Darcy are you okay? You look pale. Why don't you lay down for while.

He looked up at Lizzy appalled.

Why is she acting so sweet and kind!  
Is this blizzard making her go mad or something? This isn't the Miss. Elizabeth I knew at the ball at all. I don't know if I should be worried or be happy about this.

Lizzy put her hand on Mr. Darcy forehead and saying are you okay?  
Then Lizzy gasped , Oh God your burning up.

Mr. Darcy just sighed and he was fine.

But Lizzy wouldn't take no or I'm fine for an answer. Before Mr. Darcy knew it he was laying down with a cold cloth on his forehead. He laid there for about an hour then he started wanting to sit up. He called for Lizzy.

She came running in to help him sit up. Then Lizzy felt of his forehead.  
He was still feverish. Lizzy said to him that he needed some medicine to help bring the fever down.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and said he didn't need any but she didn't hear him. She was already gone.

She came back with a glass of water and a pill to take. She looked at him and said to take it.

Mr. Darcy politely said no, he didn't need medicine and that he was fine.

But Lizzy was certain that he needed the medicine. So she formulated a plan that would completely catch him off guard...

All the sudden Lizzy came up beside him and said that she could do this the easy way for the hard way.

He plainly stated that she couldn't make him.

Lizzy took up that challenge once again and said Mr. Darcy don't make me do this. I don't want to but I will.

He looked at her with curiosity sparking in his eyes wondering what plan she had in mind to make him take the pill.

Lizzy smiled and was thinking about how all of her sisters were sound asleep. She started slowly walking towards Mr. Darcy and she puts the pill in her mouth.

Mr. Darcy was being to stiffen the closer she got to him.

Finally she was beside him , staring at him. She knelt down and whispered I'm sorry to do this but you leave me know choice.

Before he could ask what she meant by that remark. She had stood up leaned over and put one leg on each side of Mr. Darcy and was sitting on him.

He looked at her with wide eyes. Thinking what on earth is she doing this is very improper.

Before he could say anything she leaned down and kissed him.

His mind was exploding... She was on top of him kissing him! His thoughts were suddenly cut off by something that was forced down his throat. She had tricked him!

After Lizzy breaks the kiss and starts to move off of him. He takes ahold of her legs to keep her in that position. She felt herself shiver when Mr. Darcy pulled her back down to him.

While rubbing her legs slightly , he teased her by saying he liked that very much.

Lizzy shivered at his words, saying that he was being improper and tried to get away but he held her there strongly.

He smirked , saying Miss. Elizabeth I think it a little too late for properness. He lifted his hand from her right leg and caressed her cheek softly. When he suddenly felt her shaking, he leaned up and whispered in her ear not to be afraid and that he would never do anything to hurt her in anyway.

Lizzy didn't look up at him because she was mentally hitting herself for getting into this situation. But then her thoughts were broken when she felt a hand gently grip her lower back and pulling her closer to his chest. She opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes were sparking like stars in the sky you see on a clear night.

All the sudden Mr. Darcy grinned evilly and whispered in her ear I will make you pay for tricking me and forcing that confounded pill down my throat.

She jerked back and had the look of horror written all over her face.

He laughed and tightened his hold on her legs saying My dear Elizabeth how long will you deny that your falling in love with me? How long must I wait for a fair maiden?

She stared at him and then demanding to be released from his hold.

But he just looked at her in the eye and said or what ? What will you do if I don't?

Lizzy glared at him and then clawed his hand so he would let go.

After he did finally release her , she leapt off of him as fast as she could then ran out.

Then all the sudden he woke up, it was all a dream... He was by the fire wrapped in blankets on the floor but suddenly he looked beside him and there Lizzy was asleep right beside him curled up in a ball shivering . He looked at her and poked her a couple of times to make sure she was in a deep sleep. All the sudden he couldn't take it any longer he had to have her in his arms. She was sleeping soundly so he gently took ahold of her and leaned her against his chest.

Then she suddenly moved in her sleep and leaned even closer to him pressing into his chest. After she had got comfortable, he gently slid his arm around her waist giving her a warm embrace.

He had never been this happy before in his life. He stared at her caressing her cheek very very gently. While he was starring at her he thought that she looked like an angel when she was asleep; her face looked so gentle and serene. Then he suddenly kissed her on her forehead and whispered I love you very softly in her ear. Mr. Darcy for once in his life was smiling. He was so happy that he had this perfect angel in his arms. Then finally after hours of staring at her beautiful angel-like face he too fell asleep with her in his arms.

-*Several hours later*-

When Lizzy was gradually waking up , she felt warm and peaceful like she could say like this forever. But then she felt her head going up and down. She felt this hot breath on her neck. Lizzy thought about it and figured she must of fallen asleep on one of her sisters. So she drifted can into a deep sleep in her *sister's* arms.

But then she heard Jane clearing her throat for her to wake up.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Jane standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and a horrible look on her face.

Lizzy looked at Jane and asked what was wrong?

Jane glared at her sister, she was horrified that she would even think of doing this.

Lizzy finally was trying to sit up, when she did she noticed a head on her shoulder.

It was Mr. Darcy's!

Her eyes suddenly widened. Then she suddenly looked down , she was holding him and he was holding her!

Jane was just glaring intensely at her and Mr. Darcy.

She quickly let go of him, horrified that she had slept with a man that she wasn't married to! Lizzy then gently took this hand and untangled herself from his arms.

Jane on the other hand was ready to release all fiery hell on her sister but she was cut off when she saw Lizzy's face.

After Lizzy had gotten untangled dim Mr. Darcy, she went to the kitchen  
followed by Jane.

When they came into the kitchen, Jane lashed out what on earth were you thinking Lizzy!

Lizzy just stood there with aghast, she had really slept with a man! Then Lizzy finally answered her sister.

She looked at her in the eye and said Jane I have no idea what happened in there. I swear Jane I do not know a thing about that. All I know is I fell asleep on the floor and the I woke up in Mr. Darcy's arms.

Jane sighed and told her she better not be lying. Or that she'll tell father when he gets home.

Lizzy just said that she told the entire truth!

Jane finally believed her and promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

Lizzy was relieved at her response.  
She thanked her as she hugged her sister.

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review to tell me what you think. Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for reading. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

sorry this is not a another chapter to the unexpected guest.

I'm actually going to not be updating this for a while because I'm going to reconstruct this story completely..

Ive gotten so many reviews and PM's and to be honest most of them were very hurtful. So I'm going to reconstruct this story and hope I have better luck next time.

-JapaneseAmineChic


End file.
